Recueil de One-shoot
by Emy-nee
Summary: Quelques Recueils de One-Shoot assez courts traduits. Je vous propose de nombreux pairings et genres. Vous trouverez sûrement votre bonheur dedans ! Je crédite les auteurs et ai les autorisations. Beaucoup d'Humour et pas forcément de lemon. Pairings le utilisés : Akashi x Furihata, Kagami x Kuroko; Aomine x Kise, Takao x Midorima, Akashi x Kuroko, GoM x Kuroko Et bien d'autres.


**Traduction**** : ▷ The Reason Why Flappy Bird was delete. ◁**

Site :

Auteur : fangelossu

Pairing : Akashi x Furihata (AkaFuri)

Rating : K+

Disclamer : Kuroko no Basket n'est pas à moi. L'histoire non plus. Ni Flappy Birdⓒ.

A savoir : J'ai l'autorisation officielle de l'auteur ~

* * *

><p><span>Mot de l'auteur :<span> Hi guys ! I'm sorry for updating my fanfic. My internet is not at its best condition so I couldn't upload anything. Besides, my update wasn't even finish yet since I had to revise the chapter a lot of times. So here's a short drabble to make it up guys !

It's a small idea I thought of while playing this annoyingly addictive game. xD

* * *

><p><span>Mon mot :<span> Hello ~ Je suis vraiment contente de publier enfin quelque chose.  
>Après une longue pause, je reviens en force avec cette traduction toute cute.<br>Bonne lecture ;D

* * *

><p>Depuis une petite pièce de la résidence des Furihata, des cris de désespoir se faisaient entendre. C'était un peu trop fort pour un merveilleux petit-ami, <em>Akashi Seijuro<em>, qui était dans les escaliers à ce moment-là. Avec ses rapides réflexes, le roux se précipita vers la chambre de Kouki. Il trouva le brun étrangement courbé sur son nouveau téléphone.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda Akashi, pour gagner l'attention de Kouki.

" Cet oiseau m'énerve ! Et puis c'est quoi comme oiseau ?! Son corps est trop gros et ses ailes sont minuscules ! Et encore plus énervant, cette chose essaie de voler entre deux tuyaux !? Mais pourquoi est-ce que ... ?!

Akashi croisa les bras et fixa Kouki blâmer sur un certain volatile.

" Je ne te comprends pas, Kouki. De quel oiseau parles-tu ? "

Le rouge répéta sa question une deuxième fois en lui prenant son smartphone, demandant que son amour y réponde.

" C'est l'oiseau du jeu Flappy Bird. Ce jeu est partout ! Un vrai virus, donc j'ai commencé à y jouer aussi. Mais je n'ai jamais réalisé comment c'est énervant en voyant mes camarades de classe y jouer. Maintenant je les comprends... "

Kouki demanda s'il pouvait avoir son téléphone à nouveau.

Peu après, Akashi entendit des bruits de "_flappement_" émis par le téléphone de Kouki suivi d'un grognement mécontent de son petit-ami.

" Pourquoi je ne peux pas faire plus de 4 ?! "

Akashi s'approcha du brun et tendit sa main.

" Laisse-moi essayer. "

Kouki hésita un moment puis donna au rouge son téléphone.

Quelque heures plus tard...

" Je vais botter le cul de ce truc..." pensa Akashi en arquant un sourcil, avec une aura meurtrière grandissante, sans remarquer le visage effrayé de Kouki.

Cela fait quatre heures qu'Akashi avait commencé à jouer mais à sa surprise, le prétendu nommé "Empereur", le capitaine de l'équipe de Basketball de Rakuzan et l'ex de la génération des miracles, a seulement un score de " 1 " dans le jeu Flappy Bird.

_Ce n'est pas bon. Prépare-toi, créateur de Flappy bird._

Le jour suivant, une nouvelle choquante était annoncée sur la TV.

" Flappy Bird a été supprimé de l'AppStore ?! "

Les yeux de Kouki étaient scotchés sur le titre de la nouvelle. Il écarquillait tellement les yeux que ceux-ci sortaient presque de leurs orbites.

Il prit son téléphone et appela son petit-ami.

" Sei-kun ? As-tu vu les infos ? " demanda-t-il.

" Oh. Le jeu a finalement été supprimé ? Bien. "

Kouki pâlit. Il le savait.

" Mais qu'es-ce que tu as fait, Sei-kun ? Il semble que des messages sur son Twitter lui ont fait peur."

Le brun déglutit.

" Je n'ai rien fait d'inapproprié, Kouki. Je lui ai juste demandé poliment de supprimer ce stupide jeu. "

Kouki pouvait sentir le regard menaçant d'Akashi qui parlait du pauvre créteur du jeu.

" Et je l'ai aussi fait pour toi, Kouki. "

Kouki haussa un sourcil.

" Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire ? " questionna-t-il.

" Tu semblais si énervé et frustré à propos de ce jeu. Je t'ai juste aidé à te libérer de tout ça. "

Kouki acquiesça et raccrocha. Il ne savait plus penser de son petit-ami.

_Is he sweet ? Or just plain scary ?_

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews dont je répondrais dans le prochain One-Shoot traduit.<p>

Car oui c'est un recueil de One-Shoot ! N'hésitez pas à follower !

Remerciement : A l'auteur **fangelossu**

I'm so glad to publish this translate ! Thanks for your fast answer !


End file.
